PotatoFoolsDay ARG
The PotatoFoolsDay ARG is the second alternate reality game (or ARG) created by Valve to promote Portal 2, following the original ''Portal'' ARG. It consisted of finding Portal 2 references in the 13 indie games of the pack The Potato Sack. April 5, 2011 Two images can be found hidden in the informational video Aperture Investment Opportunity #3: "Turrets" uploaded by Valve on their YouTube channel on April 5, 2011, at the 38th second. The first image features the portrait of Cave Johnson. In the foreground expression and different text can be seen, along with a code of the following text: Here's Da Beens, Dougtato: You found many. Find the rest. MiKaXsUs FTW Another image shows turrets and code of the text "Also... superdinoman's mom". MiKaXsUs and superdinoman are YouTube users making Valve-related videos. File:ARG April 2011 Turrets 1.jpg|The first image. File:ARG April 2011 Turrets 2.jpg|The second image. TGAs What follows is the TGAs found in the files of the Potato Sack games. File:Portal 2 Concept Art Test Shaft 09.jpg File:Potato 03.jpg File:Potato 05.jpg File:Potato 06.jpg File:Potato 08.jpg File:Potato 09.jpg File:Potato 11.jpg File:Potato 12.jpg File:Potato 14.jpg File:Potato 15.jpg File:Potato 17.jpg File:Potato 18.jpg File:Potato 20.jpg File:Potato 21.jpg File:Potato 23.jpg File:Potato 24.jpg File:Potato 26.jpg File:Potato 27.jpg File:Potato 29.jpg File:Potato 30.jpg File:Potato 32.jpg File:Potato 33.jpg File:Potato 35.jpg File:Potato 36.jpg File:Potato 38.jpg File:Potato 39.jpg File:Potato 57.jpg File:Potato 58.jpg File:Potato 59.jpg File:Potato 60.jpg File:Potato 61.jpg File:Potato 62.jpg File:Potato 63.jpg File:Potato 64.jpg File:Potato 65.jpg File:Potato 66.jpg File:Potato 67.jpg File:Potato 68.jpg File:Potato 69.jpg File:Potato 70.jpg File:Potato 71.jpg File:Potato 72.jpg File:Potato 73.jpg File:Potato 74.jpg File:Potato 75.jpg File:Potato 76.jpg File:Potato 77.jpg File:Potato 78.jpg File:Potato 79.jpg File:Potato 80.jpg File:Potato 81.jpg File:Potato 82.jpg File:Potato 83.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 01.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 02.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 03.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 04.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 05.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 06.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 07.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 08.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 09.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 10.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 11.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 12.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 13.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 14.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 15.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 16.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 17.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 18.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 19.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 20.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 21.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 22.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 23.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 24.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 25.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 26.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 27.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 28.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 29.jpg File:Portal 2 Xbox 360 Cover 30.jpg External links * *Valve PotatoFoolsDay ARG Wiki - dedicated to gathering all the information provided by the PotatoFoolsDay ARG Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2 Category:ARGs Category:Games Category:Portal 2